What I Have Now
by live.for.the.summer.28
Summary: Gibby comforts Sam after Sam realizes that Freddie likes Carly again. Sams emotions change and so does her future. Sams POV


Freddie likes Carly again.

I cant help but rethink that thought as Freddie runs up the stairs to go with Carly. I also cant help but realize that this would have happened anyway. That I Freddie needed to go out with me to see that he still has feelings about Carly. Maybe Carly has feelings for him too. It wouldnt shock me that much, Freddie has matured and gotten well you know better-looking.

I hear footsteps coming towards me from behind, Gibby of course. His foot steps dont stop as he is almost directly behind me. Im about to tell him to chizz off, but something stops me.

"Are you okay Sam?" Gibby asks as I turn towards him but avoid his gaze. I shake my head trying to be strong for the both of us. Gibby doesnt need to see me break down.  
"C'mon Sam. You can tell me. Were partners now." He says smiling a little. As I walk around the counter I stop and look at him.

Really look at him.

Hes not the pudgy, little Gibby I used to know. Hes still weird and bizarre in his own way, but he wouldnt be Gibby if he wasnt that. Besides Gibby has been more of a friend to me than Carly or Freddie is last couple of days. Gibby has matured and I know that I can trust him. His light brown eyes lock on mine as I look at him.

"Am I really a bad person?" I ask keeping my eyes down. I nervously pick at my shirt as I feel him stare at me. After moments of silence I finally look up at him and hes smiling his "Gibby" smile at me.

"Of course may be mean sometimes but you are a good person. Ever since we opened this place together I have not thought one bad thought about you." Gibby says truthfully. I blush a little and blush even more when I realize Im blushing because Gibby said something to me.

"Then how come Freddie is being a jerk to me?" I ask my blue eyes blazing into his. I feel myself lean closer to Gibby, putting my elbows on the counter between us. Gibby shrugs.

"Thats Freddie's problem not mine. I see what hes doing too Sammy. Im not as stupid as you all think I am. Freddie is flirting with Carly right in front of your eyes." Im stunned when Gibby says this. Of course I already knew. But hearing it from someone else, especially Gibby, just makes me want to punch something, or worse, cry.

Gibby realizes Im hurt and puts his hand on mine. Usually this kind of physical contact would set me off but right now its just what I want and need. My eyes prick as tears start to form in them. Gibby takes my chin in his hand and raises it so he can see me. His eyes automatically soften as he sees a tear run down my face. I yank my face and hand away and stand up straight leaving Gibby stunned.

"Sam? C'mon. Dont do this. Stop pushing people away."

"Its the only thing I know how to do Gib."

"Please?" Gibby begs me as he opens his arms up wide, inviting me in. My head is yelling at me to go use the butter sock on Gibby for even thinking I would hug him, but my heart gets the best of me and I find myself jumping over the counter and into Gibbys arms. His arms automatically tighten around me. I also tighten my arms around his neck and bury my face into his neck. The smell of his clonge overwhelms me.

"Your gonna be alright Sammy. I promise." Gibby tells me stroking my long blonde curls. Warmth radiates in my body as he does this. I pull away and Gibby sets me on my feet knowing that our moment is over. I rest my hands on his chest which feels hard and strong. I reach up on my tipetoes and press my lips on his cheek softly. He smiles at me and takes my hands in his and intertwines them. I smile back, my tears gone. Then Gibby grabs my shoulders and pulls me into him. His lips on my lips. And right when I think Im going to pull away and slap him I deepen the kiss and twist my hands in his hair.

I was so caught up in the kiss I almost didnt see Freddie get up from the top of the stairs and go to Carly after watching Gibby and I.

1 year later

"Aww! Im going to miss you two soo much!" Carly exclaims as she says bye to Gibby and I, with Freddie on her side.

"Were gonna miss you too Carly! But you and Freddie are welcome to stop by anytime you want to at Gibby's." Gibby says tightening his grip around my waist, smiling. I look up and smile at him too. Freddie clears his throat as Gibby and I stare into eachothers eyes for a good minute. Carly laughs.

"I STILL cant believe you guys have been dating for a whole year already! You two are too cute!"

"Thanks Carls! But you and Freddie are pretty cute too." I say as Freddie reaches for her hand.  
Carly beams and Freddie smiles but something seems off about it.

"Hey. We better go if were gonna get to our flight on time." Freddie says pulling both of their luggage towards the door. Before I can even blink, Carly throws her arms around both Gibby and I. I automatically hug her back. Were gonna be on opposite ends of the USA. I'll be in LA with Gibby and she will be in NYC with Freddie.

"Carly. Let go, I can hardly breath." I say lying, as I feel a huge lump in my throat. I cant get emotional now. Gibby senses this and pulls Carly off of me. Carly smiles embarrassed as tears form in her eyes.

"Oh Carly dont cry. It wont be too bad living with Freddie." I say seriously but with a teasing tone. It works because Carly laughs and wipes her tears.

"Oh Sam. I cant really say I will miss you."

"Same to you Freddork." I say back, easily.

"You guys better go if your gonna make your flight on time." Gibby says giving Freddie a hug. Freddie nods and goes back to the door getting the luggage.

"Bye Gibby and Sam! Make sure you write to us!" Carly yells to us as she walks out the door.

"Sure thang Carls!" I yell back. "Stay brune!"

"Stay blonde!" I hear her call out,laughing. I smile despite what I feel inside. I really am going to miss her. Not seeing her for months will be tough on me.

"Are you okay Sammy?" Gibby asks me turning to face me as we are left in Carly's empty apartment.  
Spencer left to give us privacy to say goodbye. I nod.

"Im just going to miss her so much. Shes my best friend." I say letting my true feelings come out. Lots has changed since that night Gibby comforted me. A week later he asked me out on a date and I found myself not able to say no to him. From then on we were eachothers. Though things are still complicated because Gibby still knows I have a tough time still getting over Freddie. Even though we are both in relationships. I dont want to date Freddie but Im still trying to get over my "first love" feelings. Shortly after Gibby asked me out. Freddie got the nerve to ask Carly out and thats how things got the way they are now.

"How about Freddie?" He asks and I cant help but notice the jealously in his tone. I reach up and plant a kiss on his lips.

"Not so much." I say laughing as Gibby lifts me up and spins me around. Despite myself I start giggling. Being with Gibby for a year has really has changed me a lot. Since when did Sam Puckett start giggling?

"Are you sure you want to move to LA with me?" Gibby asks putting me down, suddenly really serious. I wrap my arms around his big shoulders, standing on my tipetoes.

"Im sure about you." I say truthfully. "I cant wait till we leave tomorrow and get to see our new place. A tv, fridge, and a new big bed..." I say seductively trailing off. Gibby presses his lips against my neck, trailing kisses up and down it. I moan and he pulls his lips to mine, eagerly.  
Gibby's kisses are so much different from Freddie's. I feel something in both of them. But Gibby is less gentle with me than Freddie. And I like it.

Really like it.

So when Spencer come back from the grocery store and finds Gibby and I making out on his couch he doesnt seems shocked, but still makes us leave his apartment. It isnt the first time he caught doing that. I think he was more shocked when he saw us making out on the stairs one time.  
I dont even know how we ended up there, honestly.

After Spencer kicks us out, Gibby treats me to Groovy Smoothie. When Gibby come to our table with my Strawberry Splat I thank him and peck him on the lips. He grins at me and puts his lips against my ear and whispers,

"I cant wait to see our new bed either Sammy cake."


End file.
